


Mikä meni vikaan?

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Neville mietti, että hänkin voisi olla kuten Aberforth ja elää ilman naista. Ehkä häntä ei ollut luotu seurustelemaan.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood





	Mikä meni vikaan?

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2011 Lupan haasteesta.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Neville kohotti leukaansa ryhdistäytyen täyteen mittaansa, joka ei kylläkään ollut kovin paljoa. Hän marssi määrätietoisesti kohti järven rannalla seisovaa kapoista hahmoa, mutta viime tipassa hänen itsepäiset jalkansa päättivätkin kaartaa sivuun ja viedä Nevillen aivan toiseen suuntaan. Hetken kuluttua Neville löysi itsensä kasvihuone neljän takaa poimimasta päivänkakkaroita. Hän mietti koko loppupäivän, mikä oli mennyt vikaan.

"Miten tyttöjä kysytään ulos?" Neville kysyi istuessaan jälleen iltaa tuimakulmaisen baarinpitäjän luona. Aberforth murahti.

"Tai siis, mitä niille voi sanoa?" Neville jatkoi urheasti työntäen palan lanttua suuhunsa.

"Mistäs minä sen tietäisin", Aberforth jurvahti mulkoiltuaan ensin Nevilleä tovin kuin epäillen tämän laskevan leikkiä hänen kustannuksellaan. "Näetkö täällä paljonkin hameväkeä?"

Neville pureskeli lanttua mietteissään. Eipä Sianpäässä juuri naisia näkynyt, jos Aberforthin lempikuttua ei laskettu. Eikä Nevillen mielikuvitus riittänyt niin pitkälle.

Seuraavien päivien ajan Neville koetti erilaisia keinoja.

Tiistaina hän lähetti vaaleanpunaisesta paperista taitellun lennokin järveä ja sen rannalla jälleen kerran haaveilevana seisovaa tyttöä kohti, mutta leikkisä thestral nappasi viestin ennen kuin se ennätti perille asti.

Keskiviikkona Neville yritti rohkaisuryyppyä. Valitettavasti reilu lasillinen tuliviskiä, jonka hän oli kulauttanut kerralla kurkkuunsa, halusi takaisin ulos ennen kuin Neville ennätti mökkinsä portaita kauemmas. Myöhemmin hän oli toki kiitollinen siitä, ettei ollut kerinnyt pidemmälle.

Torstaina Neville oli jo niin hermostunut, että sotkeentui kellonajoissa ja johdatti huomaamattaan koko kolmosluokan yrttitiedonryhmän puoleen väliin järvelle johtavaa polkua, ennen kuin eräs muita rohkeampi poika uskalsi kysyä hajamieliseltä professoriltaan, minne he olivat oikein menossa.

"Tuota", Neville sanoi ja kääntyi lannistuneena kohti kasvihuoneita ällistyneet oppilaat vanavedessään.

Perjantaina Neville pääsi vaikeuksitta rantaan asti, mutta siellä ei ollutkaan ketään. Hän pyöri vartin verran hölmistyneenä paikoillaan kunnes tajusi, että juuri samaan aikaan viidesluokkalaisilla oli valinnainen taikaeläintenhoitotunti eikä Hagrid ollut vieläkään palannut takaisin.

Kun Neville heräsi lauantaiaamuna, hän päätti antaa periksi ja yritti syventyä juuri saapuneeseen Päivän profeettaan jättäen täysin huomiotta painotuoreen Saivartelijan, jonka postipöllö oli laskenut huojuvan pinon päällimmäiseksi.

Neville mietti, että hänkin voisi olla kuten Aberforth ja elää ilman naista. Ehkä häntä ei ollut luotu seurustelemaan. Ehkä hänkin hankkisi vuohen. Sitten hän irvisti; hän piti kyllä enemmän kissoista.

Lounaan jälkeen Neville kuitenkin huomasi jälleen kerran kävelevänsä kohti järveä. Tällä kertaa oppilaita ei näkynyt ja thestralitkin pysyivät kaukana. Mitä lähemmäs Neville ennätti laiturin päässä seisovaa tyttöä, sitä äänekkäämmin hänen sydämensä alkoi jumputtaa. Hän oli varma, että tyttö säikähtäisi hänen hakkaavaa pulssiaan tai ainakin haistaisi hänen kämmeniinsä kihonneen hien, mutta hän ennätti kuitenkin metrin päähän laiturinnokasta ennen kuin mitään tapahtui.

Ja sitten tapahtuikin monta asiaa yhtä aikaa: tyttö alkoi kääntyä ehkä katsoakseen, kuka hänen taakseen oli hiipinyt, minkä vuoksi Neville säikähti, kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa ja sukelsi pää edellä laiturin nokan yli lämpimään veteen.

Hän vajosi vähemmän viehkeästi kohti pohjaa, kunnes älysi alkaa potkia jaloillaan. Hän kohosi pärskien pintaan ja jäi tuijottamaan auringonkilossa kimaltavaa, vaaleahiuksista Lunaa, jonka näytti aivan enkeliltä valkoisessa pellavamekossaan. Sitten Luna ojensi hänelle kätensä.

"Kiusasiko se heliopaatti sinua?" Luna kysyi heti, kun oli saanut Nevillen vedettyä takaisin laiturille.

"Öh."

"Mennään juomaan teetä. Minä voin opettaa, miten niistä pääsee eroon. Ellet sitten erityisesti pidä vaatteet päällä uimisesta?"

Neville nyökkäsi hämmentyneenä. Kävihän se näinkin.


End file.
